batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Hand
"Dead Man's Hand" is the eighth episode of Batman Beyond. It depicts the first time the Royal Flush Gang fights the new Batman. After that Batman is back in Gotham, the Royal Flush Gang returns to take revenge. Meanwhile Dana breaks up with Terry but he finds a new girlfriend: Melanie Walker. Unbeknownst to Terry, Melanie is actually the Gang's "Ten." Now, both of them must deal with their dual lives while trying to be with each other. Plot Out at sea, a single man drives a sailboat and is rudely shoved out of the way by a huge yacht. The passengers mock him but are soon distracted by a group of people dressed as playing cards: a King, Queen, Jack an Ace and a Ten, riding flying cards. The group attacks the passengers and steals their possessions. Batman notices the commotion and reports to Bruce. Bruce recognizes the villains but doesn't have time to explain. Batman arrives on the ship and breaks up the robbery. However, Queen wrecks the ship and demands that Batman allow her family to escape or the people of the ship will die. Batman has no choice and allows his adversaries to leave. Bruce insists that Terry come to him so that he can learn about his enemies but Terry has a date and refuses to listen. Unfortunately for Terry, when he meets up with Dana, she reveals that she wasn't expecting him and believes that Terry only cares about his . After a fight, the pair breaks up. However, when Terry leaves, a blond girl intercepts him and talks to him about his problems. She then kisses him and they agree to meet again the next night. The next night, the family seeks to steal a decorative sword but Ten is distracted. When the group goes for the sword, guards intercept them but they manage to escape. However, Batman manages to catch up with them and attacks. After a brief fight, he manages to subdue most of the gang but cannot bring himself to hurt Ten. Afterwards, an unfortunate guard arrives and is captured by Jack. Taking the hostage, the group escapes but Batman still gives chase. Seeing that Batman is still in pursuit, they drop the guard much to the dismay of Ten. Batman saves the guard but the gang escapes while King threatens Ten for arguing. After he's finished with his work, Terry heads out to his meeting place but he's really late and she's nowhere to be seen. However, Melanie soon arrives just as late as he. Once again, the couple enjoys their time together and decides to meet up again. Because of their desire for companionship things start going bad for both Batman and Ten. Terry refuses to go out again, much to Bruce's dismay. As for Melanie, she tries to leave the family but Queen manages to talk her out of it. Melanie is still angry; she believes King is being hypocritical, since he is just as fixated on Batman. Still, Melanie decides that Terry isn't worth giving up her family for and breaks up with Terry over the phone. Unfortunately for Ten, Terry traces the call and heads to her home as Batman. There, he discovers the truth about his girlfriend.The Royal Flush Gang arrives and King is disappointed that Batman didn't show up when they committed their latest crime. However, Jack notices that a trap had been tripped and realizes that someone has been there. A brief search (in which Ten is distrusted) takes place and Batman manages to incapacitate both Queen and Jack. Unfortunately, Ace gets to him and puts up a fight. However, Batman manages to beat Ace and then goes after King. King throws a card that he had prepared for Batman and fights him. However, Batman manages to stop him. Ten decides to help King but a police officer shoots her down. Batman saves her but since she chose to side with King, he's branded her as a criminal as well. That morning, Terry watches as Melanie is arrested and is comforted by Bruce. Bruce then tells Terry about Selina Kyle. Cast *Will Friedle as Terry McGinnis/Batman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne *Olivia D'abo as Ten *George Lazenby as King *Amanda Donohoe as Queen *Scott Cleverdon as Jack *Lauren Tom as Dana Tan *Brian George as Samir *Candi Milo as Nicole *Joe Lala as Sailboat Captain Credits *Written by Stan Berkowitz *Directed by Curt Geda *Music by Shirley Walker *Animation by Koko / Dong Yang Gallery Batman (Terry McGinnis).jpg|Batman II (Terry McGinnis) Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond).jpg|Terry McGinnis Bruce Wayne (2042).jpg|Bruce Wayne 10 (Melanie Walker).jpg|Ten (Melanie Walker) King.jpg|King Queen.jpg|Queen Jack.jpg|Jack Ace.jpg|Ace (Royal Flush Gang Android) 1.8